Your Love
by Shadows-Rose99
Summary: A WakkoxShaya songfic to Kesha's Your Love is my Drug.  Wakko finds an unexpected -but not unwanted- surprise when he visits Shaya.  This would be about between chapter 3 and 4 of my story Big Changes.


_**Your Love**_

_**A/N: A songfic for WakkoxShaya. **_**Bold Underline**_** is lyrics**_

_**Wakko finds an unexpected (yet not unwanted) surprise when he shows up a Shaya and Ryku's apartment.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Animaniacs, or Ke$ha's song Your Love is My Drug, i only own Shaya, Ryku and their apartment.**_

Ryku nodded for Wakko to come in, though not too happy about it. Wakko just grinned at walked straight towards Shaya's room, making Ryku even less happy.

Stopping in front of Shaya's closed door, which was strange since she knew he was coming. He went to open it, but heard something behind the door. Putting his ear against the door, Wakko heard a music beat, and then singing.

**"Maybe I need some rehab,  
or maybe just need some sleep  
I've got a sick obsession,  
I'm seeing it in my dreams**

Wakko opened the door, what he saw was just plain jaw dropping. Shaya, shy, quiet Shaya, was dancing aroound her room singing along to a loud fast beated song!****

I'm looking down every alley,  
I'm making those desperate calls. I'm staying up all night hoping,  
hit my head against the wall

She looked like she just woke up, wearing fuzzy blue PJ pants, and a cute little purple tank top. And as she danced, Wakko felt his jaw drop, and a heavy blush pump into his cheeks. He couldn't take his eyes off her! Graceful, Pure, Angelic, all words Wakko would usually use for Shaya, but now, as she danced like regular hip hop girls, a BUNCH of different words came to mind, all of which would provoke Shaya to hurt him if she found out.

**What you've got boy is hard to find  
I think about it all the time  
I'm all strung out my heart is fried  
I just can't get you off my mind**

It seems like Shaya thought along the same lines with her dancing since she toned it down and kept it almost completely clean, almost. Didn't mean she looked any less hot to Wakko! Though he'd probably never say it out loud, atleast not to Shaya.****

Because your love, your love,  
your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love,  
your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love

Spinning, crouching, sliding, tons of different moves. Wakko watched with fascination as he saw a totally new side of Shaya. She sung strong, and was so into the song that she almost didn't notice him standing there gapping with wide eyes.

And even though he didn't see it, she kept glancing at him, a pink tint spreading across her face as she saw him blush and follow her every move.****

Won't listen to any advice, Ryku's telling me  
I should to think twice  
But left to my own devices  
I'm addicted its a crisis!

Wakko smirked at the changed line, it was no less true though, Ryku was always trying to convince her to reconsider, but there was nothing to think about. ****

My friends think I've gone crazy**My judgment is getting kinda hazy  
My sneeze is gonna be affected  
if I keep it up like a love sick crackhead**

Thinking back to her days before her mom home-schooled her, she remembered how all the girls thought she was dumb since she was either alone or playing with the boys. Shaya never cared though, she prefered it that way, she liked to play with kids who didn't just want to play house all day.

And now, she liked to hang with the zany Warners instead of normal toons, it made her feel better to be around people who didn't think she was weird.****

What you've got boy is hard to find  
I think about it all the time  
I'm all strung out, my heart is fried  
I just can't get you off my mind  
Looking at Wakko again, Shaya smiled.

She loved him, obviously, she was just shy about it.

**Because your love your love  
your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love your love  
your love is my drug  
your love your love your love  
**It took all his power to stay by the door, but Wakko bit his lip gently, and watched.

Shaya smirked as she saw him fidget, not once did she hesitate in her dancing or singing, even though she's a super shy singer, it just felt right this time.

**I don't care what people say  
The rush is worth the price I pay  
I get so high when you're with me**** But crash and crave you when you leave  
**Turning towards Wakko, Shaya sung with her heart, not directly looking at him till for a moment, then smiling straight at him. She almost giggled when he went wide eyed and looked incredibly nervous.

**Hey, so I gotta question  
Do you wanna have a slumber party  
in my basement?  
Do I make your heart beat  
like an 808 drum?  
Is my love your drug?  
Your drug, uh your drug  
Uh your drug  
is my love, your drug  
**Wakko blushed like crazy when Shaya sung that, mainly because it was true. As said in the song, her love WAS his drug, and it was obvious that she made his heart pound.

She grinned wide and watched him with amusment, she loved it when she made him blush, he looked so cute.

**Because your love your love  
your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love your love  
your love is my drug  
your love your love your love (X2)  
**Singing, Dancing, Smiling. Shaya danced towards him, making him step back towards the door more, only out of nervousness.

His thoughts were a mess, heart pounding and face burning up, Wakko got intranced by her dancing, so close, but not touching.

**Hey... hey...  
So?  
Your love your love  
your love your love...  
...is my drug**

Whispering the last line into his ear, Shaya walked past him out of her room.

Wakko blinked, then smiled wide with half lidded eyes and hearts floating around his head, he turned and followed her.

Followed her right past Ryku and out into the building hallway, then after a few minutes, Shaya walked back in, Wakko slowly walking back in, a even bigger blush on his face, along with about a dozen kissy marks all over his face.

Though Ryku calmed down when NONE of the marks were on his mouth, and he grabbed Wakko by his turtle neck when he tried to follow Shaya to her room. "Nu uh lover boy, you already GOT you're daily dosage." He said, pushing Wakko out the door, though the boy didn't seem to notice.

Walking over to the phone, Ryku phoned up Yakko and told him, about twenty minutes later, he heard Yakko dragging his love struck brother away. Passing by Shaya's room, he heard her giggling up a storm, Ryku shook his head and went to his own room, hoping to god that this didn't become a routine.

_**The End!**_


End file.
